


The Blacksmith

by ThoughtfulBreadPolice



Series: The Deep Well [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bilbo Baggins is Belamere, Child Bilbo Baggins, Cute Kids, Female Bilbo Baggins, Gen, I made my own thing, Whatthemeepever is an encouraging enabler, and my own lore for this entire series that im making, damn it, im not sure how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24726388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtfulBreadPolice/pseuds/ThoughtfulBreadPolice
Summary: Belamere visits Bree and meets a blacksmith that changes everything.
Series: The Deep Well [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787800
Comments: 12
Kudos: 87





	The Blacksmith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whatthemeepever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthemeepever/gifts).



> This is a part of what will be a rather large series. The main fic will detail The Journey but this is just a little glimpse into Bel's life.

When she was young, her mother Belladonna took her to the village of Bree. There she saw for the first time a village of man. Her mother told her of the Breeland hobbits who lived there and along the Great East Road in Staddle which rested near the Midgewater Marsh.

‘Thus you see, child of mine, Bree is not truly a village of men. They know the little folk and are kinder for it.’ Belladonna had told her in a whisper after she’d been nearly trampled by a man-sized horse, and while Bel generally tended to believe her mother, seeing as they’d been nearly trampled by an overgrown pony; she didn't this time.

Belladonna had laughed when she’d told her that.

Several hours later, exhausted and wanting to go home, far away from these people that were so much bigger than her, Bel heard a clanging sound. She would learn that it was the sound hot metal made when struck with a hammer on an anvil. But in that moment to little Belamere, it sounded like a bell, though not like any she had ever heard and thus entranced, she left her mother’s skirts to follow it.

Several harrowing minutes later, having to doge man and beast and other things far to big for her tastes, Bel finally stumbled upon the source of the ringing. 

There in the hot, wide open wood and brick building was a dwarf. He was an older dwarf with hair to his shoulders and a beard that he’d braided and tossed over his shoulder like a wooly scarf. He had a large nose and hands like shovels and when he noticed her, he stopped his clanging and looked at her with kind, gentle blue eyes.

Between them was the drawing of a mountain and when he spoke his voice was deep and filled with gravel.

“Where is your mother, little one?” he asked as he moved away from the forge to kneel in front of her.

Bel for the first time since coming to Bree had no interest in where her mother was just shrugged and told him; “You are a dwarf.” and before he could answer her not-really a question, she said to him; “My great-grandmother is a dwarf. Momma takes me to the small mountains in the woods where she lives to learn from her and when I am older she will teach me the back-swing. But she also teaches me many secrets. But you are a dwarf so you know them to I think.”

Bel looked at him for a moment waiting for him to answer before losing interest and looking around the room she was in. “What is this place? What were you doing? I like the sounds that you were making. Why does the metal glow like that? Are you making something?” On and on she went asking questions from the quiet dwarf while she looked at everything she could without going further or standing on a stool to see the high up things.

“Aren't you going to talk? I know you can.” Bel giggled. “You look like my Papa looked when my little sister threw her food into his face the other day. She’s very little my sister, so she couldn't come. I do not like Bree. Everything is too loud and too big and none of the big things seem to see me because I am so little.”

Bel took a breath and would have continued to babble at the now thoroughly amused dwarf before when she heard her mother speak behind her.

“Belamere, don’t you think you ought to give the nice dwarf a chance to answer you?” 

Bel turned from her mother and stared at the dwarf waiting.

Said dwarf huffed a laugh before he stood and asked Belladonna if he could pick her up.

“Why are you asking my mother? I'm right here and while I don’t like being carried; I'm not a baby you know? I will be able to see all the high up things if you pick me up, if you want.”

She didn’t really know why the adults laughed at that but the dwarf picked her up after getting a ‘Yes you may’ from her Mama anyways so she wasn’t going to question it.

“We are in a forge little one. This is where blacksmiths go to create and fix things made of metal. I am creating a sword for a man, and the metal glows because it is placed into a fire so that I can bend it to my will.” Her gavel voiced dwarf told her, and Bel nodded.

“I am going to be a blacksmith when I grow up and I will make the greatest weapons anyone has ever seen.” She told him with the air of a child who certainly believes that that is exactly how things would be. “What is your name?”

The kind dwarf smiled at her as he showed her all the things that a forge needed to work. “My name, little one, is Thrain and someone who only forges weapons is a weaponsmith.”

“I will be a weaponsmith then.” And gave him a single nod.

Thrain let out a booming laugh and smiled as he handed her to her beloved mother. 

“You know something little one? I do believe you will.”

Bel left Bree believing that it had been the greatest day of her life and it was a memory she would one day share far over the mountains in the home of a giant man, to an exiled dwarf king that had been his son.

**Author's Note:**

> I took a lot from canon and Tolkien lore and then changed things and switched stuff around and gave the hobbits their own slice of life as it were. If anyone is interested in the background for this series let me know and I'll post about it for you.


End file.
